starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
B1 Battle Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = B1 Battle Droid | klasse = Klasse 4 | ontwerp = Geonosian | fabrikant = Baktoid Combat Automata | hoogte = 1,91 meter | uitrusting = E-5 Blaster Rifle | taken = Vechten Veiligheid Besturen | prijs = 800 Credits (Infanterie) 900 Credits (Security) 1000 Credits (Pilot) | affiliatie= Trade Federation Techno Union CIS | units = }} thumb|right|250px|MTT Battle Droid Rack thumb|right|250px|B1 Battle Droids voor een MTT thumb|right|250px|Linie Battle Droids De B1 Battle Droid was de meest voorkomende Battle Droid in het leger van de Trade Federation en later in het leger van de CIS tijdens de Clone Wars. Er waren drie belangrijke onderverdelingen van B1 Battle Droids: Infanterie, Security en Pilot B1 Battle Droids. Bouw & Uitzicht B1 Battle Droids ontstonden op Geonosis in de fabrieken van Baktoid Combat Automata en de Techno Union uit hun voorloper, de OOM Battle Droid. De Geonosians modelleerden de gezichten van de B1 Battle Droids naar zichzelf. Toevallig leken de koppen van de B1 Battle Droids eveneens op skeletten van Neimoidians. Wanneer zij stierven, zakte de breinzak door en dit gaf het hetzelfde uiterlijk als de B1 Battle Droid. Een B1 Battle Droid was groot en mager. Ze konden worden uitgerust met een antenne waardoor ze een Droid Control Signal konden opvangen. De sterkte van de B1 lag niet aan de sterkte of intelligentie van de Droid maar aan het aantal. De Trade Federation contacteerde de Techno Union om deze Droids te maken en het resultaat was het gevolg van de spaarzaamheid van de Neimoidians. left|250px|thumb|Security Battle Droid Gewone B1 Battle Droids waren gebroken wit tot beige van kleur. Tijdens de Clone Wars verschenen ze ook in andere kleurvarianten zoals donkerrood en camouflagekleuren. Variaties zoals Pilot Battle Droids en Security Battle Droids waren voorzien van herkenbare kleurmarkeringen. Ze communiceerden kort en bondig in hoge en schrille stemmen. Naar het einde toe van de Clone Wars werd hun spraak verbeterd en was het niet ongewoon om zelfs een zeker vorm van sarcasme waar te nemen bij sommige B1 Battle Droids. Missies Standaard werden de meeste B1 Battle Droids uitgerust met een E-5 Blaster Rifle dat zij konden ‘opbergen’ op hun rug. Specialisatie éénheden werden uitgerust met andere wapens. Een voordeel van de B1 Droids was dat ze makkelijk konden worden opgeborgen. Zo kon men nog meer Droids vervoeren in compacte staat. Een MTT kon bijvoorbeeld 112 B1 Battle Droids meevoeren in opgeplooide staat. Eén C-9979 Lander droeg ongeveer zo’n 4000 B1 Battle Droids. Deze Droids konden geactiveerd worden via het Droid Control Signal. De B1 Battle Droid was echter een slechte schutter en kon door één schot makkelijk worden uitgeschakeld. De meeste B1 Battle Droids hingen af van een Droid Control Signal dat de Droids hun bevelen en tactiek stuurde via één centrale computer. Dit had als voordeel dat er erg gecoördineerd kon worden aangevallen maar dat de programmeur van het Droid Control Signal eigenlijk bepaalde hoe sterk het leger van de B1 Droids was. Dit kwam het best tot zijn recht in een geplande en gestructureerde veldslag met verschillende linies en tactieken die de B1 units razendsnel konden uitvoeren. B1 Units waren niet geprogrammeerd om op onverwachte situaties te reageren. Dit resulteerde vaak in komische situaties waarin de B1 Battle Droid niet wist van welk hout pijlen te maken want de B1 Battle Droid was theoretisch gezien wel in staat om zo’n situaties af te handelen. Bovendien kon het contact met het Droid Control Signal worden verloren. Op dat moment schakelde elke B1 Droid zich uit en kwamen de ledematen los te hangen aan het lichaam. De gewrichten waren gekend als de zwakste punten van de B1 Battle Droid. De Trade Federation gebruikte de B1 voor elke mogelijke opdracht. Ze hielpen mee om hun schepen te besturen en fungeerden als bestuurders van Repulsorlift toestellen als de STAP, AAT en MTT. Ze patrouilleerden door schepen en bezette steden, onderhielden de schepen en voertuigen en zorgden voor het leeuwendeel van de soldaten in de legers van de Federation. De B1 Battle Droid was ondanks zijn beperkte intelligentie een veelzijdige Droid. B1 Battle Droids waren individueel genummerd via een code achteraan op hun antenne booster. Sommige Droids kregen echter makkelijkere onthoudbare namen die meestal een afkorting waren van hun volledige identificatiecode. Soorten B1 Battle Droids thumb|right|200px|Pilot Battle Droid * Infanterie: De infanterie B1 Battle Droids droegen een extra antenne booster om het Droid Control Signal te ontvangen. Infanterie B1 units hadden geen zelfstandig brein en werden enkel gevoed via het Droid Control Signal. Zij waren de gewone B1 Droids. Deze Droids konden ook een graad krijgen in het leger. * Security: De Security B1 Battle Droid kon worden herkend aan de rode markeringen. De Security B1 Units droegen geen antenne booster omdat deze Droids zich meestal erg kort bij een Droid Control Signal bevonden. Deze Droids bewaakten meestal schepen of locaties in handen van de Trade Federation. Zij hadden net als de Command Battle Droids een zelfstandig brein waarmee ze eenvoudige opdrachten konden uitvoeren. * Pilot: Pilot B1 Battle Droids droegen blauwe markeringen en droegen ook geen Antenne booster. Deze Droids fungeerden als piloten in schepen of als bestuurders van grondvoertuigen. *'OOM Command Battle Droid': Dit model was eigenlijk een B1 Battle Droid maar werd als een afzonderlijk Droid model gecatalogeerd. Geschiedenis Na eeuwen vrede in de Galactic Republic vormden de B1 Battle Droids de fundamenten van één van de grootste legers en oorlogen uit de geschiedenis. Alvorens ze werden ingezet in de Invasion of Naboo werden de B1 ingezet tegen piraten, bandietenbendes en in trainingsmissies. B1 Droids waren uiteraard immuun voor medelijden, omkoperij en lafheid. In de laatste jaren van de Galactic Republic werd de B1 Battle Droid zowel een symbool van overheersing als van spot. De tegenstanders namen de B1 niet altijd serieus maar in grote aantallen kon een groep B1 Battle Droids het een organisch leger best moeilijk maken. Tegen Jedi hadden de B1 het heel wat moeilijker. Jedi konden op hun ééntje makkelijk een hele groep B1 units de baas. Zo probeerden B1 Units Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi af te stoppen als ambassadeurs in de Saak’ak in 32 BBY. Onder leiding van OOM-9 streden de B1 Battle Droids later in de Battle of Grassy Plains om Naboo. Toen de MTT’s en AAT’s niet doorheen de Shields van het Gungan Grand Army raakten, stuurden ze de B1 Battle Droids in de strijd die wel konden door de Shields dringen en een Gungan tegen B1 Droid gevecht aangaan. De strijd leek voordelig te verlopen toen de Shield Generators van het Gungan Grand Army waren uitgeschakeld. Toen Anakin Skywalker het Droid Control Ship opblies, vielen alle B1 Battle Droids stil en kwamen ze niet meer tot ‘leven’. Ook de Security Battle Droids hadden gefaald om Nute Gunray te beschermen en de Invasion of Naboo was een fiasco. left|thumb|250px|B1 Battle Droids tijdens de Battle of Grassy Plains De Trade Federation moest zijn productie indijken. Deze werd echter in het geheim verplaatst naar andere fabrieken. Op Geonosis werd er verder gewerkt aan de productie van de B1 Unit. Zo maakte men de B2 Super Battle Droid en de E-5 Battle Droid maar verbeterde men eveneens de B1 Unit. Deze was niet altijd meer afhankelijk van een Droid Control Signal, werd gemaakt in andere kleuren en kon zich vocaal beter uitdrukken. De B1 Units die vochten tijdens de Battle of Geonosis hadden een back-up Droid Control Signal ingebouwd waardoor ze slechts even buiten strijd waren toen Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon en Aayla Secura het Droid Control Signal hadden uitgezet. Tijdens de Battle of Geonosis raakte C-3PO per ongeluk betrokken in de veldslag en werd zijn hoofd op een lichaam van een B1 geplaatst en het hoofd van een B1 op zijn lichaam. R2-D2 slaagde erin om zijn partner weer in elkaar te steken. thumb|right|250px|Battle Droids op Geonosis Hoewel de eerste B1 Battle Droids eigenlijk werden ontworpen om de eigendommen van de Trade Federation te beschermen, bleven ze in dienst tijdens de Clone Wars. Baktoid voerde aanpassingen en upgrades toe maar veel oorspronkelijke modellen bleven ondertussen ook in dienst. Deze Droids werden tot het uiterste van hun capaciteiten gedreven tijdens de Clone Wars. Ze konden nieuwe taken leren maar ze kregen deze nooit naar behoren onder de knie en deze werden dan vaak overgenomen door gespecialiseerde Droids. De oorspronkelijke modellen hadden te lijden onder een gebrek aan onderhoud waardoor hun data corrupt werd en systemen fout begonnen te lopen waardoor sommige Droids gewoon stilvielen of vreemd gedrag begonnen te tonen. Andere oude B1 Droids begonnen plotseling veel te praten en opmerkingen te geven bij situaties terwijl hun programmatie probeerde te voorkomen dat te veel data een kortsluiting zou veroorzaken. Toch bleven de B1 Battle Droids bij de vleet vernietigd worden tijdens de Clone Wars. Ze vochten mee in alle belangrijke veldslagen zoals de Battle of Geonosis, Battle of Muunilinst, de Battle of Dantooine, de Battle of Mon Calamari, de Battle of Coruscant, de Battle of Utapau en de Battle of Kashyyyk. Op het einde van de Clone Wars moesten alle Droids worden uitgeschakeld op bevel van Darth Sidious. Het was hoogst onwaarschijnlijk dat geen enkele B1 Battle Droid deze uitschakeling overleefde. Op Agamar, daarentegen, zorgde Super Tactical Droid Kalani dat het uitschakelingsbevel werd opgeheven. Hierdoor bleef het squadron nog jaren actief. Bekende Units *3B3 *3B3-10 *3B3-1204 *3B3-21 *3B3-888 *SSA-1015 *SSA-306 *SSA-719 Achter de Schermen * Het oorspronkelijke concept van een Neimoidian leek op een B1 Unit en op een Geonosian. Dit werd later aangepast tot een Geonosian. * De stemmen van de B1 Units in Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) werden ingesproken door Matthew Wood. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) *Ambush *Rising Malevolence *Shadow of Malevolence *Destroy Malevolence *Rookies *Downfall of a Droid *Duel of the Droids *Bombad Jedi *Cloak of Darkness *Lair of Grievous *Jedi Crash *Defenders of Peace *Blue Shadow Virus *Mystery of a Thousand Moons *Storm Over Ryloth *Innocents of Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth *The Holocron Heist *Cargo of Doom *Senate Spy *Landing at Point Rain *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Grievous Intrigue *The Zillo Beast *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *ARC Troopers *Supply Lines *Sphere of Influence *Heroes on Both Sides *Nightsisters *Monster *Witches of the Mist *The Citadel *Counter Attack *Citadel Rescue *Prisoners *Shadow Warrior *Nomad Droids *Kidnapped *Massacre *A War on Two Fronts *Front Runners *The Soft War *Tipping Points *Bound for Rescue *A Necessary Bond *Secret Weapons *Missing in Action *Point of No Return Bron *Battle Droid in de Databank *Episode I Insider's Guide *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Secrets of Naboo *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide category:Battle Droids category:B1 Battle Droids category:Trade Federation category:Confederate Army Categorie:Baktoid Industries